daemonicswordfandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Main Quest
Intro The Evil Main Quest (EMQ) starts in Darkhaven, in the desert. It unlocks the history and the darkness the looms within this realm. Missions Mission #1: Once you spawn (or if turning from good, head to Darkhaven and to the throne room to speak to the Acolyte), you will be given the task to slay kingdom knights just outside the city. Mission #2: Head back to the Acolyte, and he will send you to the abominations to drop off cow slaves. Ping the quest location with your bag and you will notice it's just north of Darkhaven. Open the city gate to the north-east and head up north to the abominations, where the slaves will die. Mission #3: Head back to the Acolyte. He will now send you to Fira to retrieve an artifact, and give you invisibility potions to aid you in your task, along with some mercenaries. Head north to where the abominations are, and there will be a boat. It will automatically take you upstream. Land ashore, and use the invisibility potion. Head to Fira castle, and head to the corridor on the right. There is a small lockbox, containing the artifact that you need. Mission #4: Head back to the Acolyte with the artifact in your inventory. There is an attack on Darkhaven, go and defeat them at the south gate. Mission #5: Return to the Acolyte. You will receive the Medallion of Darkhaven with which you need to kill 50 kingdom NPCs. You can also begin the Assassin's guild quests. Once done, go back to the Acolyte. Mission #6: You are sent to the Dark Forest to the enchanting pedestal with the medallion. It's quite easy to find, just south of the bridge. The quest will tell you that a portal will open in Fira in 60 seconds. Head over to Fira and participate in the attack. Once done, you will be told that the Acolyte needs you again. Mission #7: Head back to Darkhaven and you will be ordered to assassinate all three high priests (Fira, Ramoria and Alexandria). They are in Fira Church, the city of Ramoria, and the church garden in Alexandria. Mission #7: Required: Guitar to remove the ice barrier. Go back to the Acolyte. You will be sent to the Northern Mountains to locate a secret. Head to the location pinged on the map by your bag. There will be a cave, the Forgotten's Cave. Use your guitar to remove the ice barrier (check the Songs list) with the Song of Fira. Go inside and head north to find the Forgotten. He will make you his servant and send you to kill the Acolyte. Off to Dark Haven to kill the Acolyte. You will be ambushed upon trying to kill the Acolyte. Once dead, you will obtain the Acolyte's Orb. Mission #8: Head back to the Forgotten's Cave with the orb in your inventory. He will send you to the desert to find the Desert Hermit, or one of his followers, in a library. Head to the Library east of the desert and Dark Haven. Inside, you will find the hermit's assistant. Question him, and head to the Black Tree inside the Dark Forest north of the Fusion Shop. Mission #9: Head back to the Forgotten. Now released, he will want his weapons. Go to Alexandria church and dig in the center of the Church, where the golden tiles are. Return his weapon (make sure it's in your inventory). Mission #10: The Forgotten will send you to the Ice Temple, Water Temple and Black Citadel to obtain medallions from the three bosses. Refer to the links for the dungeon guides. Return to the Forgotten with the medallions in your inventory. He will then send you to a small island north-west of Alexandria. You will need a dragon or a boat to get there. Head inside the tower, and inside are three guardian angels level 90. defeat them and pick the chest (lvl 10 theft required) to get the Forgotten Scroll. Now head to the fusion shop with the medallions and the scroll, fuse them together and you will get Forgotten's Shield. Now return to the Forgotten. Mission #11: Required: Infernal Hammer The Forgotten will ask you to seek help from an Acolyte in Hell. He is located past the north door after the bridge, south of the dining room (you need an infernal hammer to enter). Check the Hell guide for help getting there. The Acolyte will teleport you to Haven Cloud. Defeat the boss and pick the chest (lvl 10 theft) to get the Forgotten's Battle Cuirass. Now head back to the Forgotten.with the shield, weapon and cuirass equipped. He will then send you to the fusion shop to get the Forgotten's Set. Return to the cave after getting the set. A chat with an angel will begin, and end in angel's level 260 spawning near you. Mission #12 : Pillar of light Required: Guitar (Song of Fira, Northwern Winds) and infernal hammer Find the pillar of light (there is only 1 now). It's to the right of the pirate town. You will realize you need more power. Head to the Temple of Evil where the abominations are. Go into Hell and quick use the hatch after the Boss door, and you'll face EMQ Diablo, level 300. Boss fight! Once defeated, the pillar becomes vulnerable. Destroy it. Mission #13: Head into heaven with the forgotten set equipped or in your backpack. It's time to fight Almighty! In heaven, head east into the angelic fortress - the doors should be open. Keep heading east until you reach the throne room, and the doors will open when forgotten set reaches them. The Almighty is inside, level 400. Boss fight! Once defeated, you will be prompted to go back to the Forgotten's Cave. You will then fight the Forgotten, level 375. Once defeated, you will obtain the Ultimate Orb of Evil for finishing the EMQ. Category:Quests